The Hybrid
by Lily Phillips
Summary: Bella is something the Vampire world has never seen before. How will she deal, when others want a piece of her? Summery sucks... This is my first Twilight FF Please be nice and R&R Thanks
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer, I own none of the characters in this story. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**This is a fanfiction written of pre Breaking Dawn. In this story, Renesmee doesn't happen :] so yeah, it's kind of a work in progress.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

I'm the first of my kind. Neither side of my existence has ever seen a creature such as me. I was brought into this world expecting many things, and getting something completely different. I thought this life was going to be what I'd seen in the past, in the newborns I'd been exposed to, but I was wrong. Nobody was expecting this, _anybody_.

My family is bewildered, my husband in awe. In so many ways I am the same as them. The ice cold skin, dazzling beauty, warm golden then cold black eyes, the incredible speed, intensified scenes, and the unbelievable strength. These I have in common with.

But unlike them I have certain_ other _qualities. My diet consists of more and less than the norm of my kind, I have acquired a unique ability or power so to speak, I have a lot of self control, I am able to resist certain _temptations_, and by far the most unusual and unexplained thing yet, I am able to bare children. So as you can see I truly am different, a freak of nature, just the same as always, the odd one out, but now a lot less clumsy.

My name is Bella Cullen, and I am half human, half vampire. I am a hybrid, and this is my story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 - Before the beginning**

It was one of the hottest nights in Forks, Washington since I had arrived here nearly two years ago. Tonight was the night I had been waiting for. The night where I would become a Cullen for all of eternity; the night I would become a vampire.

I was sitting in the Cullen's living room waiting for Edward and Emmett to return from their hunting trip. Edward insisted that it would be the safest thing for him to do so he didn't have to fight, as hard, the urge to drain my body completely. The rest of the Cullen's agreed and Emmett wanted to go with him.

Jasper, Alice, and Carlisle were all waiting patiently and calmly - with me in the living room - for them to return. Esme was upstairs in mine and Edward's bedroom, getting it ready for when I was to lie in the huge king-sized bed for the last time alive. Rosalie was in her room, not wanting anything to do with the whole "me becoming a vampire" thing. She was still annoyed by the fact that I was a human who actually wanted to be damned to a life fighting against your own thirst every single moment. She was just going to have to get over it, and soon because as soon as Edward gets home I was going in the first stage of my transformation.

I was starting to get a little anxious, nervous, uneasy, and scared. I knew what was coming, I knew what to expect and I was just about terrified. I'm not much of a masochist and the pain was going to be horrible, like fire was flowing throw your veins. Jasper must have picked up on my fluctuating emotions and he gave me an odd look.

"The pain," Was all I said and everyone looked at me with confused eyes. Then Jasper nodded and they seemed to guess what was wrong. They must have realized that Jasper was picking up on my emotions and that I was explaining the reason for them.

I didn't hear when the Volvo drove in, so it was a shock when all of a sudden I heard Emmett's booming laughter coming from the porch, and then it suddenly stopped and then a crashing sound and Emmett yell "OOOUUUCCCHHH, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!!!!!"

Then Edward was beside me and holding me close to his chest "Ever say that again and I'll kill you!" Edward growled.

I was shocked to have him that close so quickly. A tiny gasp escaped my lips and I hoped that he wouldn't hear. But of course, he did, he never missed a thing.

"I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to startle you I just wanted to get to you before Emmett did." He apologized then turned to glare at his bigger brother, who had walked through the door.

"What's all the commotion down here?" Esme asked from the top of the stairs. Then the next second she was standing between her two sons.

"I was just kidding around, and Edward had to go and take to heart. Geez! Then he goes and hits me right off the porch." Emmett explained.

Edward just growled under his breath. I put my hand on his chest to calm him down some.

"It's ok Edward, calm down. What did he say?" I asked and his face smoothed into a calm expression.

"We were talking about tonight and . . ." he hesitated.

"And?" I asked when he didn't say anything more.

"And I made a little joke about how I would do it if he didn't think he was man enough." Emmett said with a little chuckle.

It happened so quick that I missed it. One second Emmett was chuckling and the next he was smashed into the wall and Edward was standing beside me with a smirk on his face.

"Edward!" I said with shock clearly noticeable in my voice.

Then Emmett started to laugh and everyone, including myself, joined in. By this time Rosalie was downstairs and laughing at her husband on the floor. We were all present now and Carlisle was the first to speak.

"We should probably get this over with." He said very calmly. Jasper must have sent a wave of calm, because I was suddenly at ease.

"Are you sure . . ." Edward had started but I cut him off.

"I have NEVER been so sure about anything in my entire life. This is what I want. If I didn't want this, I wouldn't be here right now. There is no point in living if I can't live with you, forever. Now let's get this over with. I love you and I want to spend every second of forever with you, and that's that." I said very calmly, thanks to Jasper I would presume.

"Okay. I know there's no changing your mind . . ." he hesitated. "But I was just hoping." He said grimly.

"It's okay Edward, we belong together." I was suddenly overwhelmed by the truth in my own words.

"Forever." He agreed, as he pulled me close to his chest. It felt like every nerve ending in my body was a live wire. Then he kissed me so passionately it was like his family wasn't even there.

It was my need to breathe that broke the kiss. I was the one to break away, because Edward seemed to forget my human needs, or was just ignoring them. He must have wanted to make my last kiss, alive, a long and extraordinary one. If that was what he was aiming for, he definitely hit the mark.

"Let's get upstairs and do this." I said as gazed into his gorgeous eyes. The were the lightest colour I've ever seen them before.

"Yes." Was all he could say, then he picked me up and held me in his arms just like a child, tight to his chest.

He walked up the stairs at human speed, anything he could do to make this moment last just a little longer. When we finally got to his room, he just kept looking at me with a sad look in his eyes. He set me on the bed and put my hands on both sides of his face.

"Don't." I said, "Don't look like that. It hurts me to know that I'm hurting you, please, just please try to be happy. I'm yours, and I love you and this _is_ the right thing to do. Don't worry." I pleaded.

"Bella, what if I can't stop? What if I don't _want_ to stop?" he said, and I was sure that if he could cry he would.

"I trust you and that's all that matters." I said very calmly.

"I'll be here Edward" Carlisle spoke up. I hadn't noticed the other Cullen's had joined us in the room. "It will be okay." He reassured him.

"See, nothing to worry about. It's all taken care of." I said warmly with a tiny smile. This seemed to ease his mind, and he gave a small weak smile back.

I brought my hands down from his and took up his left hand. I held it very tight in mine, I felt the coolness of it, the hardness, and felt how very smooth it was. I brought his hand to my face and breathed in the amazing aroma of his skin then very gently kissed the top. He closed his eyes and sighed, I knew how warm I felt to him, and it was like Jacob with me.

"I love you" was all I could say.

"I love you too." He said and laid me down flat on the bed. I still held his hand in mine, and I knew that he would leave once I started to scream.

"Please don't leave. No matter what, okay?" I asked.

"I promise that I won't leave your side." He paused then bent down and placed his head on my chest, listening to the last of my heartbeats. It was only a few short seconds before he reluctantly lifted his head. "Carlisle, where's the morphine?" he asked very calmly I noticed that Jasper had his hand on Edward's shoulder.

"It's right here." He said. "Bella could you lift your arm please," I did as he asked and he gently slid the tip of the needle into the crease of my elbow. I did my best not to wince at the needle or to cringe away from it, and succeeded. "There it should just take a second."

I could already feel it flowing through my veins. And I knew that in a few minutes I would feel the fire, and be wishing I was dead. But I knew I could go through anything if Edward was with me.

"I love you Edward." I slurred as the morphine kicked into high gear.

"I love you too," was all he said, before I felt his cool lips pressed to the skin on my right wrist, and his teeth sank in.

**A/N: So this is the first chapter let me know what you guys think ^^**

**Lily3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2 - The Transformation**

_**Bella's POV**_

As his teeth sank into my skin, I feel deeper into unconsciousness. I could barely hear Edward's sobs and quiet apologies over this loud ringing in my ears. God what was that noise, and why wasn't anyone stopping it. That's when I realized it was me! I was screaming, and loudly. Then the pain hit me, and it hit hard. It suddenly felt like my arm was burning off. I couldn't quite make out the words that escaped my own mouth and I didn't care what they were. All I knew was that I was in pain and no one was helping me.

My eyes shot open and I realized people were holding me down. I screamed and I felt a pressure on my right hand. This touch seemed to make the pain go away, just for a brief moment, anyway. I turned to see my angel, his lips reddened and his eyes an odd orangey color, but still my angel. I saw his agonized face and stopped screaming altogether. My body tensed then relaxed and everyone around me let go of my flailing limbs. I just stared into his gorgeous face, my own personal god, with his flawless features, my angel, he always healed my every wound, even if there was never one there.

I could taste the salt from my tears at the corner of my mouth. I knew I was in terrible pain but I just couldn't bring myself to scream anymore and hurt him, to put that agonized look back into his eyes. No angel should have a look like that on their face. The angel pulled me close to him and held me tight to his chest. He was so cold it numbed the pain of the fire and calmed me. This god like creature was not meant for me. I didn't deserve him. He was too loving and caring to be meant for me.

I closed my eyes and leaned into his hard, cold chest. Again a calm sensation swept through me and I was at peace. As I drifted I heard to most beautiful melody I had ever listened to. This angel, my savior, my very reason for existence was singing my lullaby and his velvet voice was carried away into my head as I drifted to sleep, for the last time.

_**Edward's POV**_

As I sank my venomous teeth into her soft, warm, gentle skin I was nearly overwhelmed, it was almost too much to take. But I remembered that my Bella had trusted me with her life, and I was not going to be the one to take that from her.

As hard as I tried to keep her blood out of my mouth, my instincts grabbed a hold of me and fed. That's when she screamed and I released her hand, she just screamed harder. It was agonizing for me to have to hear her in so much pain knowing that I was the one who caused it. She was flailing her arms and legs around, so Alice, Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle all held her down, she didn't even seem to notice them.

"I'm sorry, so . . . " I was sobbing tearlessly. I couldn't form a coherent sentence. "I'm sorry, I love you, I'm so, so sorry!!!" this was the worst thing I have ever lived through. This was even harder than when I thought my gorgeous angel was dead. This was so much worse, because I was watching her die right in front of my eyes, and I was the one to kill her. It was excruciatingly painful to listen to her screams.

"MAKE IT STOP. OH GOD, SOMEONE HELP ME!! AHHH!!!!" her screams and tears were burning and tearing at my silent heart. Her eyes shot open and she screamed again. I picked her hand back up and mumbled my apologies. Then she looks over to my face and calmed down, she completely stopped screaming and just stared. She seemed to relax a little and Carlisle told everyone to let go of her.

The tears poured down her face. It felt like the calm before the storm, but I couldn't be sure. So I pulled her close to my chest and felt the very last of her warmth leave her body. The transformation was going a lot quicker than it did for any of us, and that was good. Her eyes closed as she laid her head on my chest, and I sang her to sleep for the very last time. Her lullaby always knocked her out and this time was no different. Bella, my angel, the very reason for my existence, died in my arms that night, her last night of slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3 - Awake**

_**Bella's POV**_

When I woke, I was groggy. The only thing I knew was that it was very dark and I wasn't alone. As I opened my eyes, a dark figure moved beside me, I glanced around the room and saw more figures, six, to be exact. They were all moving slowly, as if not to scare me.

"Bella, are you okay?" someone asked, I wasn't quite sure who it was, they sounded very distant, like my head was under water.

"Umm . . . I'm not really sure. Everything sounds mumbled, like I'm under water." I said very confused. I wasn't sure what was happening.

"That's okay, it should be back to normal any second." The voice said, and he was right, I could just barely make out that it was Carlisle.

"Carlisle?" I asked anyway, even though I knew it was him. I heard a low chuckle and I knew it was Emmett. Who else would laugh at me in my time of weakness.

"Yes, it's me Bella." He said with a smile in his voice. "Alice can you turn . . . " but before he could finish his request, she was at the switch, and the light was on. "Ah, thank you." He said and she flashed him a wide grin. "Bella, could you please look at me."

I turned and faced him. I heard him gasp and everyone came over to investigate what was wrong. "What's wrong?" I asked, starting to get very scared. I didn't know what could possibly be wrong, I wasn't in pain, and I felt great. "What is it?" I asked again while everyone was gaping at me. "Edward?" I was terrified, the panic wasn't just bubbling, and it was boiling over the top.

"Your eyes . . . " Jasper stammered. "Carlisle? How . . . how is that . . . Possible?" he managed to spit out, after about a minutes of stuttering.

"I don't know. I've never seen anything like this. I don't understand, the transformation is complete, but her eyes, they're, I just don't know." He said, obviously very confused and frustrated.

"What do you mean? I don't understand, what's wrong? I'm scared" the panic was clear in my voice and Jasper was too preoccupied to do anything about it.

Edward put his finger under my chin and turned my head to look straight into his topaz eyes. "Love, it'll be fine. Are you in any pain at all?" he asked with concern thick in his voice.

"No, I feel excellent. What's wrong with my eyes?" I asked, the worry bubbling down just a little.

"It's just that they're normal . . . too normal, you know." He tried to explain, but I just wasn't getting it.

"No, I don't know. What do you mean?" the panic was still there but now I was starting to get really irritated.

"Here, just a second. Alice, go get your little mirror for me." He asked, and she was there then gone. It was amazing how fast she was, but what was more amazing was that I saw her. I saw her move! When I realized, I gasped. "What?" Edward asked, his normal cool, calm voice was cracked.

"I saw Alice move!" I exclaimed with wonder and excitement.

I heard Jasper chuckle. "It's okay. You get use to it." He said with another chuckle.

"Here Edward." Alice said, as she passed the mirror to him.

He took it and said "thanks." Then he looked at me and handed me the mirror.

I slowly moved my hand and took the mirror. I resisted, not moving the mirror to my face, after the weird awakening, I really wasn't sure what to expect anymore. After what felt like hours, I finally lifted the mirror to my face.

I gasped. My face was gorgeous. My hair, usually messy after waking, was billowing around my face, like I just finished doing a shampoo commercial. My skin was very pale, ghost white, but it was beautiful, and smooth. Every one of my features were exact, they were perfect, angular, and super model like. My eyes I left for last, when I took a first glance I didn't notice anything different, I still didn't understand why they were so shocked. Then it hit me, they should be different, they should be burgundy red, but they weren't, they were still the same deep brown with just a hint of ruby around the edges.

I examined my eyes closer than I probably needed to, but I was confused. "What's going on?" I asked, true worry sinking in.

"I'm not sure. You're a vampire, that's for sure, but it seems like it's not total, like your still part human." as Carlisle said this I heard every single one of my family members gasp.

"How is that even possible?" I asked. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure, I'm going to have to do some tests." He said. He was obviously very curious, that's for sure. "How are you feeling?" he asked curiosity burning in every word.

"Surprisingly, tired. How long was I asleep?" I asked now I was the curious one.

"You're what?" Esme asked, shocked.

"I'm tired?" I was questioning myself now.

"Tired? How is that possible?" She was questioning Carlisle now.

"I'm beginning to think that anything is possible for this little creature." He said with a wide smile and a chuckle.

Just then everyone broke into a fit of laughter. Edward pulled me on to his lap and soon the laughter turned to silent giggles. "Will why don't we do a little experiment." Edward said getting more and more excited.

I looked at him, "what do you mean?" I asked him just as excitedly.

"I mean, why don't we see if you can sleep." He explained calmly.

"Oh, okay . . . " I said, I wasn't sure if I could sleep when I knew everyone was watching me.

"Why don't we give them some privacy?" Alice said to everyone. They all agreed and then they were out the door.

"Can you sing me to sleep, or try too at least?" I said with a giggle.

"Of course, I thought I had sung you to sleep for the last time five hours ago, but maybe that's not the case." He said truly excited by the very possibility. "And if you can sleep, that means I can still get into your mind." He said matter-of-factly.

"What?" I said totally shocked and surprised. "I thought that you couldn't read my mind."

"Oh, I can't but you say so much when you sleep. It's like all your thoughts throughout the day just spill out while you sleep." He said again matter-of-factly.

"Oh." Was all I said, I was slightly embarrassed, I knew I always said too much while I slept through the night.

Edward chuckled, and I buried my face in his chest, if I could blush I would have. As I laid there in his arms, he started to hum my lullaby, it was even sweeter than I remembered. And before I knew it, incredibly, I was nodding off in his stone arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4 - The dream**

"Edward, where are you?" I said, panic bubbling up through my throat. "This isn't funny!" I was freaking out, where did he go? There is no way he would have just left me alone. "Anyone? Can anyone hear me?"

It was so dark here. I wasn't even sure where here, was. It was like a big black room, with no windows or even a door, just a big, empty, black room. I spun around in a circle, looking up, down, left, right, and everywhere in between but there was still nothing but black. This black was odd somehow, not just a colour or shade, no, this black was much worse than that. This black was darkness and evil, pure evil.

Then it came out of no where, my lullaby. I spun around to see Edward and his piano in the brightest light I had ever seen. He was just close enough for me to see his body moving to the music as he played, I could almost see his hands moving across the keys. He was gorgeous, the way the light danced through his bronze hair, and off his pale white skin, made him that much more dazzling.

I wanted to sit beside him and for him to hold me, the darkness was starting to get to me and I was feeling slightly claustrophobic. I started to walk toward him, smiling from ear to ear as he played my lullaby. It was strange that he didn't look up, surly he would have heard me coming, and he never missed a sound. After about a minute of walking I noticed I wasn't getting any closer. I could feel the panic start to bubble its way to my throat, and I started to run.

It felt like I was running forever. While I ran, I yelled out for Edward but he still never looked up from the keys. I was still running when my lullaby came to an end and another one picked up, I recognized it as Esme's favorite. I still ran full on, wondering how I did this without getting tired, or tripping over my own feet. I was scared, and it felt like I was stupidly running up a down escalator, not the most productive activity out there.

Just when I thought I was doing so well at not falling on my face, I tripped. The same time my hands hit the floor Edward stopped playing. Of course, it just took my falling for him to look at me, if I would have known that I would have falling ages ago. I looked up to see if he was really looking at me and he was gone, light piano and all, gone. Now I was scared out of my mind.

That's when I heard the laughter, it wasn't a happy laughter, and it was evil and menacing. I knew this laugh, it was very familiar to me I just couldn't remember where. My subconscious did, all of a sudden I was in a tower with vampires all around me and Edward was lying on the floor crippled in pain. I looked up and it was black all around me again, but I saw someone walking toward me. As they got closer, I saw their face, it was the face of the little girl Jane.

She was smiling at me with the most menacing smile I've ever seen on anyone's face. She saw my horrified expression and giggled to herself, as she stepped even closer to me. Her eyes were boring into mine as if to make me even more scared, it worked like a charm. I was mortified when her eyes suddenly left mine and shifted too just behind me. My eyes followed hers very slowly, I turned my head and shrieked as this huge man stepped into my view. He just laughed and then looked to Jane with an amused smile on his face, and nodded.

If I thought I was scared before it compared to nothing now. I was terrified, so scared that I think I could possibly explode. I looked back to the face of the evil, little girl, her expression was pure pleasure. Then she gave me the wide smile, and out of no where pain shot through my body and it felt as if my limbs were being ripped from my body and head ringing with my own screams, mixed with the highly hysterical laughter coming from Jane and the man.

I was abruptly woken by screams and my name being yelled. I wasn't sure what had happened, or was happening, but when I opened my eyes all I could see were hot, orange flames flickering around my face and body.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5 - Options & Abilities**

Even though I was a vampire, who was always cold, I knew it was very hot. The only thing I could think was where the hell did all this fire come from? Then I clicked in, I was a vampire and one of the only ways to kill a vampire is to burn them. When I realized that I jumped out of the bed and into my Edward's arms. I was having hysterics and I was shaking something awful. As Edward held me tight to his chest and Emmett ran into the room with a bucket of water to douse the fire.

"What the hell happened in here!" Emmett exclaimed, as I sobbed tearlessly into Edward's chest.

"I have no idea!" He said, rubbing my back to try to calm me down, it didn't work. "One minute she was mumbling my name, then she said Jane and I noticed it was starting to get really hot. After that she just..." he hesitated, trying to come up with the right words. "Spontaneously combusted" Emmett didn't know what to make of it, he just stood there like an deer in head lights.

By this time, everyone was in our room again and had heard what had happened, and just like Emmett, they were lost for word. I was starting to calm down now and I had stopped the hysterics but I was still shaking like a leaf. I was going to be traumatized; I had never had a scarier moment in my life. Not even James, Victoria, and The Volturi all in one could top tonight!

"I think I'm going to have to start the tests I wanted to do much soon than I expected." Carlisle said with an odd tone to his voice, I wasn't quite sure what he meant so I just had to ask.

"When you say tests, what do you mean exactly?" I questioned him, trying to keep the shakiness out of my voice.

"I just need to do some tests to see what's going on inside your body." He explained. "It's nothing too bad but I can't do it at the hospital so I'm going to have to bring the stuff home. I was hoping to have a little time to get it here, but this could turn out to be serious so, I'm going to have to do the tests sooner rather than later."

"Oh" was all the reply I could give. "Will that was an interesting first vampire night." I said trying to ease the tension in the room. "First I find out I'm a freak vampire who can sleep and then I nearly burn the house down while having a nightmare. I can't wait to see what else I can destroy" okay so maybe the last line was a killer, I even bummed myself down. Even while I said this Emmett looked like HE might explode, I was worried he would never move again, he didn't even comment. I walked up to him and waved my hand in front of his face. "Hey Emmett are you in there?" I asked

He blinked a couple times and then turned to Carlisle and finally spoke. "What if that's Bella's power?" he said blankly. I was shocked; I didn't know what to make of his words. That was impossible, I just didn't make sense.

"What? That's not possible, isn't the power just an enhanced ability of the former life?" I asked then I came up with a solution. "Wait! You're right!" I exclaimed. "Who else do you know that has a natural ability to cause trouble where ever she goes? Now I've just added fire to the mix... how wonderful!" I said, with sarcasm so thick the only way to cut it would be with a chainsaw.

That got Emmett going. He burst into the biggest fit of laughter I had ever seen in my entire life. I was sure he was having a seizure; he was lying on the floor rolling around like he was a turtle stuck on its back. Everyone was laughing at him, everyone but Rosalie, who had her hand over her eyes and shaking her head back and forth while mumbling something along the lines of 'utter imbecile'.

By the time everyone had gotten calmed down enough to talk, it was about ten minutes later. Emmett was sprawled out on the floor gasping for air and holding his sides, Edward was standing beside me, arms around my waist, and everyone else went to sit on the bed that was charred and soaked.

Emmett was the first to speak. "Well I wasn't quite thinking that way, but now that you say that I guess it kind of makes sense." he said with a chuckle as he sat up and crossed his legs on the floor.

"That was a good way of explaining it, but I'm just not sure. We are going to have to wait and see after the tests to be sure of what's going on." Carlisle said with a smile still placed on his young gorgeous face.

"Yeah, so when and where are you going to do these tests?" I asked. We couldn't possibly do it in here now, thanks to me the bed was roasted, toasted, and then soaked.

"Oh don't worry we will have to get a new bed. First of all, we know you can sleep so that maybe a regular thing. Second, this is the best room to do it in, you're comfortable here so that should help while doing the tests." He explained.

"Alright but if I ruin the next bed too that's it I'll sleep on the floor if I have to." I said with a chuckle.

"Will before you go to sleep I will check to see if you will have any nightmares, and if you will I just won't let you sleep on the bed." Alice said giggling to herself.

"Fine, I guess that will do." I said ending the bed conversations. "So when are we going to do these tests?" I asked, I wanted to be ready sense I didn't know what was going to happen.

"Tomorrow night, I will get everything I need tomorrow at the hospital and bring it home so we can get this out of the way." Carlisle said. "For now though, why don't we go out and take Bella on her first hunting trip, she must be just about starved. Actually surprised that she hasn't tried to rip someone's throat out." he said with a chuckle. Why did everyone have to laugh at my expense, I thought to myself.

"Actually, I'm fine. I'm not at all thirsty right now... Man I really am a freak!" I exclaimed.

"You're not a freak love, just unique." Edward said, with my favorite crooked smile that I loved so much on his face.

"Okay, if you say so." I said, not totally convinced, but willing to drop it. I didn't want to be the topic of choice anymore, so I decided to bring up something else that could potentially make them very mad, it was sure to be a touchy subject. "Do the wolves know?" I asked a little warily not sure what they would say.

"No, they have no idea yet, but we're going to tell them after the tests are done and the results are in." Carlisle told me calmly.

"What do you think they'll do?" I asked still worried, that I might get one of my family members hurt.

"I'm not exactly sure, but I don't think it will be pretty." He said looking at the floor.

"Well they knew it was coming, I mean they warned us before, so they would have had to have a reason. They knew that Bella and Edward were serious so it won't be much of a shock, right?" Jasper spoke up. I turned to look at him and frowned. They wouldn't be shocked but news like this was sure to bring Jake back, even to kill me himself. He would hear it in the heads of the pack and would come back just for me.

"Will, I guess we will just have to leave before they can decide to do anything. They won't follow, because they are bound to protect their land." Esme said. "We needed to move soon anyway, we've been here too long, soon people will notice that we haven't been aging and they will get suspicious. Now seems like the perfect time."

"That's a great idea Esme, so in a few days, once the tests are back, we pack and tell the wolves about Bella, then we leave and never come back." Carlisle said getting excited by the thought of moving to someplace new. "Where should we move to this time?"

"Whoa, wait just a second. Never come back? What about Charlie? I can't just totally cut him out of my life, he will think something is up, he'll get suspicious." I was totally appalled by the idea of NEVER ever seeing my dad again.

"Bella it's okay, you can still see your dad, but we just can't come back anywhere near Forks. I'm sorry but the wolves will kill us, we have started a war and now we have to live with the outcomes." Carlisle said trying to keep me calm. "You can always call him and invite him to the new house, we would be glad to help with travel expenses if that were to be an issue. You don't have to cut him out, just cut back a little. Okay?"

"Okay, yeah I guess you're right. Sorry I freaked like that, I guess I just want to spend as much time with him as possible. I can live forever, he doesn't have that much time, who knows how much time he has?" It was hard to talk about my father's death but I was going to have to get use to it. I was going to have to face death a lot and I really wasn't looking forward to it.

"We know it's hard, sweetheart, but it will be alright." Esme said in her calm motherly voice.

"I know, I guess just the thought of never seeing him again, it hurt a little." I said glumly, as Edward pulled me tighter to his chest.

"Well, what do you say about hunting, while Carlisle goes to work and gets the testing stuff?" Edward asked me, I got the feeling he was slightly more excited than I was. I was starting to get a little thirsty.

"Umm... Okay." I said a little warily. "I'm not sure I know what to do though."

"It's okay. Just let your instincts guide you." Edward said, standing up and taking my hand. "Let's go."

"Alright," I said as he pulled me to the window.

"Kay. I'm going to go first you follow." Edward bent his knees and very gently and gracefully jumped out the window.

I was worried I didn't know if I could do this. "Can't I just use the door?" I asked not wanting to make a fool of myself. It would just be something else for Emmett to laugh about.

"Come on Bella you can do it. Just do what I did." Edward said very reassuringly from below, three stories down.

So I did, very carefully I bent my knees and jumped out the window. I could see the ground coming but it didn't frighten me, it was like everything around me was slow motion. I kind of wished the ground would hurry up and get to me already, then it did. It was a lot sooner than I expected, and it amazed me. At the rate I was going, I thought it would be another few seconds, but it was like the ground was coming towards me.

I looked over to Edward and he seemed distant. I looked closer and saw that his eyes were wide with disbelief. Oh god what had I done now? Why was he looking at me like that? I decided to look around me to see what he saw.

I guessed what I saw and what he saw were pretty similar. Me on top of a stone pillar!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6 - New Experiences**

"What..." was all I could manage to spit out before Edward was beside me and pulling me off the pillar and towards the ground. I was at a loss for words it was totally crazy like the earth moved when I wanted it to. Something weird was going on I just wasn't quite sure what it was yet.

Edward had me by the waist, and without me even realizing I was moving I was in the house and placed on the couch while Edward ran to get Carlisle. I heard the whole, quick conversation.

"It just rose out of the ground, a perfect cylinder." Edward rushed through his explanation at vampire speed. "She was about half way down the house and the ground went the other half to meet her. I barely saw it myself, it all happened so quickly, and I was watching her. When she stopped moving too soon I looked around." he sound scared out of his mind. He isn't shocked all that often, but he was scared, scared stiff.

"There has to be a logical explanation for all of this." Carlisle said in a calming voice. "Let's go have a look at this pillar, okay. Then we can try to figure out what is going on here."

They were down stairs within seconds and Carlisle was out the door and by the stone pillar. It seemed like hours that Carlisle was outside, but in actual fact it was only about five minutes. When he came in the house Edward let out a short, quiet little sigh.

Carlisle came over to me and asked. "Bella, when you jumped out the window what were you thinking?"

"Will, everything is all just so new to me and it was kind of like slow motion. So I was wishing that I could get to the ground faster and I did. I'm not sure what happened." I admitted.

"I think there is more to your power than just fire, Bella. I think you have control over the elements around you. You know like water, fire, earth, and air. I think you may be able to bend them to your will." he said. "This is very interesting; I've seen this before I don't know why I didn't remember." Carlisle said

"Wait, you've seen somebody with the same power as me?" I asked

"Yes, his name is Benjamin. He recently joined my dear friend Amun, in Egypt. He has the ability to control the elements around him, just as you have today." Carlisle said. "Maybe I will give him a call, and he can come and help you better your control." He suggested. "But as for right now I'm sure you must be in some pain, so why don't you and Edward go out for a little while and hunt."

"Come on love." Edward said while leading me to the door. I felt, for once in my life time, that I was graceful. I didn't feel the least but clumsy or uncoordinated, I was quite a different way to feel.

We went out the door and the Edward released me and explained. "We have to go beyond the river and run north."

"Alright, let's get going before I ruin Esme's yard anymore" I said with a little chuckle. Edward's expression was what told me he wasn't scared anymore. He was light, excited, and happy. I was safe and we, somewhat, knew what was going on with me.

Then we started to run. Running is the most amazing experience of anybody's life. As a human I was afraid that Edward was going to hit a tree, but now with my new senses that worry seemed silly. It was as if the trees were moving away from me, like the world was moving and I was standing still. We ran for a short distance then we came to a river. Edward came to a stop and I was right behind him.

"What now?" I asked not sure of what I was supposed to do. Were we supposed to swim across?

"We jump, just like the window. It's simple, I will go first and you follow." he said, then bent his knees and sprung forward, across the river. He was right it didn't look that hard, but I was new at everything.

I took a few steps back and decided that a running start would help. I ran at the river and jumped just before my feet hit the edge of the water. Oh my god! Jumping was definitely something I would be doing a lot. It was so amazing, like flying! The wind rushed around me face; my hair was flying, and the graceful movements of my body. They were all so perfect, it felt right, for once I felt right, like I belonged.

When I landed I was just as graceful. I was about a hundred yards or so from the waters edge, I was amazed that I had jumped that far. It took only seconds for Edward to find me and have me by the waist and kissing me, deeply.

This kiss was... well there was no real way to describe it other than, otherworldly. This was the first time Edward had kissed me since I had become immortal, and he had really been holding back while I was human. We were really getting into this kiss, he was so strong, but so was I, maybe even stronger. How long could this last? I never wanted it to stop!

Of course, it was Edward who pulled away; I honestly don't think I would have been able too. Something on my face made him chuckle, pull me closer and sigh. Why did he sigh? I was a little confused I had to admit.

I reached up and touched his face. "What's wrong Edward?" I asked, looking straight into his eyes.

"I'm just a little disappointed that's all." he said with a playfully tone.

Disappointed? Was I really that bad of a kisser? Did he miss the way I blushed, or my heart race? Was he regretting changing me? Edward saw the shock and worry that crossed me faces and chuckled again.

"Don't fret love. I'm just disappointed that I still can't hear your thoughts. I was hoping that maybe, when you changed, so would that." he said with another chuckle. "Come on now, you're probably really thirst about now. So let's go hunt." Edward grabbed my hand and we ran through the forest for a few minutes.

When we stopped we were surrounded by trees. "Okay, hunting is just as easy as running or jumping, you just have to give yourself over to your instincts." he started to explain. "Try closing your eyes, and just concentrate on the thing you smell and hear."

I closed my eyes as he told me too and concentrated on nothing but the scents and sounds around me. I could smell and hear everything, the wet black soil of the forest floor, the water in the air, the rotting of wood, small woodland creatures, the bugs in the trees, the river, Edwards breathing, and much more. All of these were fairly close so I 'looked' out farther.

Just then I caught an odd sound, it was a squishing like sound. It sounded very appetizing I had to admit, I guessed those were my instincts, because it felt like an automatic thing. Before I realized it I was on the run, listening, smelling, and tasting, to everything around me. This rush was almost like a high, it was amazing!

That's when I saw it, the biggest black bear in the entire forest! It had to be, I swear it was the size of a freaking elephant. Then the scent hit me. It smelt so delicious, the pulse of rushing blood, the frantic beat of the beast's heart, it was delightful. I imagined myself on the bear's neck and draining him of the thick delicious blood.

I had no idea what I was doing, I just lunged. The bear didn't even see it coming, as a matter of fact I barley saw it coming. One second I was lunging at the bear the next second the bear was lying on the ground with a broken neck and me on top of him, draining his lifeless body.

When I was finished with the bear I heard Edward watching me from the trees. He stepped out of the forest with a huge smile on his face, came over to me, picked me up and kissed me again, and if you can imagine it with even more passion than before.

"You're amazing." he said a little breathless, after our kiss.

"Hmm?" was all I answered. I didn't think I would be very coherent after a make-out session like that. It was so intense!

He chuckled "Are you done, or would you like something else to satisfy your thirst?"

I chuckled with him and decided that all I wanted was to go home. "I think I'm done for today, everything is just so overwhelming."

"Alright, let's go home, Mrs. Cullen"

If my heart were still beating it would have skipped a beat and then sprinted into double time! I couldn't get over the fact that I was a Cullen, it almost seemed impossible to me, but it was reality, or as far as reality came for a family of immortal vampires.

I smiled and said "Race you home!" I said, and then I was off before he could even give an answer. Again running as fast as I was you would think I would run into something but the trees seemed to dodge my every move, or maybe that was me, I personally didn't care. I was racing Edward, and winning!

I got to the river and jumped without thinking. I ran the short stretch to the house and waited for Edward in the meadow there. It was only another second or so when Edward meets me there.

"No way," I heard someone exclaim from in the house. Emmett. "You let her win; there is no way she is faster than you, even as a new born!" Emmett yelled at Edward coming out the door. "You and Jazz set this up didn't you?" he accused.

"What is he talking about?" I asked Edward.

"Oh some bet he and Jasper had. I'm guessing that Jasper won." he said laughing.

"I didn't lose because you cheated!" Emmett accused again.

"Oh Emmett shut up I told you he didn't cheat. She is just really, really fast!" Alice's high bird like voice came from inside. Emmett grumbled but otherwise dropped it. Wow I was really faster than Edward! There is an added bonus I didn't think I was going to get.

I took Edward's hand and he lead me into the house where my new family was all waiting hear how the hunting trip went.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7 – Winds of our Desire**

"What?" Emmett exclaimed. "No way, that just isn't fair, I was saving him for later!" he huffed "How could you get him?!" Emmett was a little upset that I had taken down _his_ bear.

"I'm sorry Emmett, I didn't know. He did taste _really_ good, though." I said with a smirk.

Emmett just grumbled to himself then stomped upstairs. I could hear his door slam, even without my super vampire hearing. Everyone laughed as Emmett grumbled to himself behind his door.

"I hope he isn't too mad at me." I said, feeling a little guilty. Alice's face went blank for half a second and she smiled

"He'll get over it, he isn't really that upset, just being a drama queen." she said with a tinkling laugh that would make angels cry.

"That's good; I don't want him mad at me." I said, still feeling guilty. Then, to change the subject, I turned to Carlisle. "So you said your friend, he can do the same thing as me?"

"Yes, Benjamin, he is very special, just as you are." He said. I didn't feel so special right then. I felt more like a freak of nature.

"But he's not the same." It wasn't a question. I knew there was nothing else in the world like me. I was one of a kind. Some sort of freak, something that shouldn't exist. Something had happened during my transformation, it had only changed me half way.

"Oh my goodness," Alice said, looking at me, eyes wide. She was staring straight into my eyes. It scared me. I could sense something was wrong, but I had no idea what. "Your eyes…" she said in a breathy whisper.

My eyes? I thought we'd already established they were wrong. "What do you mean, Alice?" I asked looking around the room to see everyone was staring into my eyes as well. "What's' going on?!" I was freaking out a little by then and no one was saying anything.

Edward grasped my shoulders and looked, not into my eyes, but at them. There was confusion plainly visible in his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. I was really worried now. What kind of a freak was I?

I pulled myself from Edward's grasp and went to the wall of glass. I stared at my own reflection and looked into my eyes. I gasped when I saw them. A light golden colour trimmed the edge of the chocolate brown, like chocolate and caramel. I saw my brows pull together and my mouth turn down in confusion.

"What am I?" I asked no one in particular. I saw Edward come up behind me and felt his hands around my waist.

"You're Bella." He said matter of factly. "Mrs. Bella Cullen and you are an amazing, beautiful, unique and outstanding vampire. I love you, Bella. No matter what's going on, that will i_never_/i change." His voice was so sincere I couldn't help but believe him.

"I'm a freak…" I said quietly. "I'm not even sure if I _am_ a vampire. I mean, there has never been someone like me before. What if the transformation went wrong, what if…?" I was cut off by Edward's mouth on mine.

The kiss was so much more intense than any kiss he'd ever given me. For that time, all of my worries dissipated and turned into little clouds that floated away with the wind. I had never wanted to cry more in my whole life. There was just so much passion, love and heat coursing through Edward and me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tangled my fingers through his disheveled copper hair. Not needing to breathe, we were absorbed in each other. Our hands were tangled, bodies were pressing against each other, and there was a pressure building up inside of me. I thought of nothing but Edward, his glorious body and mouth and taste and his touch. That was, until I heard more gasps from behind us and felt the wind swirling around us.

It was as if we were in the eye of a tornado. The wind was whipping my hair around my face. I looked to Edward and he had an awed look on his face. He smiled and if my heart would have been beating, it would have stopped. In that second the wind calmed to a gentle breeze and then died completely.

I didn't take my eyes away from Edward as I spoke to Carlisle. "That was me, wasn't it?" I said and Edward's smile grew. I could see in the reflection of the mirror that Carlisle was nodding his head. He seemed to be as lost for words as the rest of the family.

"I think we should call Benjamin and Amun and see if they can get here as soon as possible." Carlisle said in a soft whispery voice. I nodded my head and pulled myself into Edward's chest, wrapping my arms around his waist. I never wanted to move. I felt as if I would never be tired standing there. Edward held me tightly to his chest and we relished in each other's embrace.

I could feel that everyone was in the room, including Emmett, but they were slowly leaving us to be alone. This was what I wanted, to be with Edward every day of my life, everyday of forever. I never wanted to be away from him ever. Unfortunately, life, as I've learned, doesn't always go as expected.


End file.
